


the diary of Clara oswin, the impossible girl

by Tvmoviesparks



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvmoviesparks/pseuds/Tvmoviesparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the diary of Clara oswin, the impossible girl, this story is continuous series of one shots of the adventures of Doctor and his clara</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Diaries of an Impossible Girl

Series of Doctor and Clara One Shots

If you have any suggestions in what you like to see Doctor and Clara, adventure to or do together,

Please leave a comment, this Series will go as long Doctor and Clara are not related

I already have seven stories related to adventures Doctor and Clara do together. But I am open to suggestion so comment if you don't have suggestions comment anyway to let me what you think as while you are at please favorite and follow this story.

Prelude

First Diary Entry

Dear Diary,

Hello, My name is Clara OSWIN Oswald or also known as the impossible girl, why I am the impossible girl because I am traveling with a man known as "the doctor" he is time-lord, I travel with him through space and time in well I call it a snog box he calls it the TRADIS aka for stands for something: Time And Relative Dimension In Space.. We travel and explore different parts of the universe seeing things that is beyond the imagination, Explore different times in past and the future, which I love witnessing things that have happening and the things are going to happen amazing feeling anyway my first diary entry is going to be about how this diary was present to me by the doctor.

I remember the day it was Wednesday February 13, 2013, day before valentines day, The doctor always say every Wednesday we go on time or space adventure, that day we ending up going to New York City, the doctor want me to show the amazing outlook Tradis view of the city we stop the Tradis midair putting in on invisible mode so no one seeing us overlooking the view the entire city. I was anxious to see the city as I rushed to the Tradis doors but he ending up jump in front of me as he said to me,

"Hold my dear Clara, I am commander of these doors here, let me by the one present you the amazing view of night of New York City."

He kick back to open the doors of the TRADIS Is and show me the most bright lighted city ever amazing how she see everything so clearly in the night the lights from the building the skylights from the memorial of the 9/11 was stunning, then the empire state building shining light of pink and right with stimulation of hearts bearing through all sizes, confuse it wasn't valentines day at least not till tomorrow so I asked,

"Doctor it is not Valentines day till tomorrow."

Doctor chuckled did push of buttons on the TRADIS and rushed off as he screamed.

"Look at your watch my dear Clara."

She looked it was Midnight it was Valentines day, and I didn't the Doctor was making his way back towards as was about to but my head and screamed.

"You think!" then stopped as he was standing right in front of me and said,

"You need to shout."

I giggled, "Sorry about that, you think you are so clever are you."

"We both know how clever and charming I can be." Doctor said,

"I didn't called you charming," I added but I was thinking it and he added "But you were thinking it."

"Really, then I have hypothesis that you are trying to woo me,"

"Not, wooing, not all just, wasn't sure what you had plan for Valentines day I thought since I trying spending the hoilday with you by showing you something most romantics say seeing the New York on at time amazing thing can happen."

I was curious, "What amazing things?"

Doctor answered, "I don't know may giving my dear companion something amazing." Then put out in front of Clara a gift bag covered with pink and red hearts, I smiled at him, he smiled back and said "Happy Valentines day"

I took the bag from sat by the edge of the Tradis doors my feet dangling of the sky of New York, the doctor sat beside me as he watch me open the bag to find a diary and pen with the diary was engraved on the front which read The diary of the impossible girl. I couldn't stop smiling as I told him and show my thanks by giving my a hug

"Thank you, Doctor happy valentines day."

" I don't want to forget all the amazing adventures we have together so write them down. Promise me you will do for me."

I kiss on him on the cheek and whispered, "I promise."

Then we parted our hug and watch the night sky of New York

That is was 4 weeks ago and I waiting till my traveling Doctor returns on a Wednesday to take his impossible girl another adventure to write in her diary.

Till then so long

Clara OSWIN Oswald aka the impossible girl.


	2. The second entry

Dear Diary

Thanks to Dr. Anthro-Tano for the help in begin my beat please read her fanfiction she is brilliant, happy to have her help.

From now on, every diary entry will start out like this: my name is Clara Oswin Oswald. I travel with a man called the Doctor in what I call the snog box, but he calls it the TARDIS. Yes, it does stand for something: Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Today, I write about the adventure we had inside and outside the TARDIS.

It has been four weeks since my last entry, which was also my first one. I wonder why he takes so long to take me along on another adventure. I love traveling with him, but I guess even though he is the last of his kind he still needs to do some things alone. Anyways, good news: while lying in bed on my iPod singing along to my favorite song "Wink and A Smile". The Doctor called me today, saying he will be picking me up. What a treat it would be to meet the composer who wrote this fantastic song. I was curious as to where the inspiration for it came from. Why I wanted to know it is because this is the song my mom and dad danced to before my mom died. This is the song I always dreamed of dancing to at my wedding. I was about to do research on it when I heard the sounds of TARDIS. I looked up at the security monitor and saw the TARDIS appear. I still wanted to research the song so I took my laptop with me and rushed out the door and into the TARDIS.

When I entered the TARDIS, I could not believe my ears. The TARDIS was blaring the song I was researching, and each lyric echoed through the TARDIS. The Doctor suddenly pops out and pulls me into a dance as he sings along with it, easily going along with the lyrics:

"Well, you can't have a dream And cut it to fit but when I saw you I knew we'd go together Like a wink and a smile"

The doctor was spinning me around the TARDIS so much that when he let me go, I was so dizzy I was about fall right on my face, but there was the doctor about to catch my fall, and I couldn't help but ask,

"Do know this song?"

Doctor replied. "Know it? I love it! It's one my favorite songs. How about you, my dear Clara?"

"Doctor, this is the song that my mother and father danced to before she died."

Then everything stop: him dancing, the music, even his smile turned into a frown. I could see the guilt hovering over him as he could hear the tone in his voice saying,

"I apologize, how insensitive of me, Clara. The beauty of this song was distracting me."

I sighed tapped on his back, before I kissed him on the cheek and said, "Thank you, though it is cosmic how I was thinking about this song and wanted to know everything about this song: how it was created and everything. It's just when I listen to this song, it reminds of my mom and how she lights up a room with a wink and smile."

Doctor smirked, "So does that mean I am forgiven?"

"Yes, you are forgiven, so where you taking me, my time traveler?"

Seeing the light on his face, I knew he something up his sleeve. That's when he told me, "Close your eyes. Where we're going is a surprise." I closed my eyes and heard the sounds of the TARDIS blaring along with song "A Wink and A Smile" turn back now as singing along with the first verse and course.

I remember the days of just keeping time of hanging around In sleepy towns forever

Back roads, empty for miles Well, you can't have a dream And cut it to fit but when I saw you I knew we'd go together Like a wink and a smile.

By the time I sang the first verse and chorus everything was quiet once more, and all I can hear was the voice of the Doctor. He said, "Follow me, my sweet Clara, as a surprise is awaiting for you behind these TARDIS doors."

Keeping my eyes closed, I felt him take my hand also feeling the warmth of his touch. It was very pleasant. We talk for about two minutes before we stop, and he asks me to take off my flip flops. I did as what I was told, and I knew that we were still on the TARDIS because I could feel the coldness of floor, then we continued to walk. I heard the Doctor open the TARDIS doors, and then one step later I felt the texture of the floor change into a warm and soft texture. Then I felt the doctor come up behind me, putting his warm hands onto my already closed eyes, and I could feel his breath brushing my skin as heard him whisper to me,

"A wink and A smile, reminds me of you, every time I hear it, now open your eyes to see why."

He lifts his hands off my eyes, and when I open, I see we were at an ocean. The sun was setting where she was, and her parents young and herself watching them dance in the ocean then I started to cried the doctor started to tell me a story.

Once upon a time, June 1991, a young couple decide to travel and see the world, because the woman didn't have much time left, they always dream about seeing the ocean, so they went along with their daughter to Baltimore, where there was amazing views of the ocean, as the daughter watched her parents dancing she wanted to dance with them, but she was afraid to ask. However, the mother saw her feeling left out, so she let out a whistle, her daughter looked up to see her mother give a wink and a smile telling to join them, she smiled and rushed over to them, so consumed by their joy they don't know that two men named, Marc Shaiman & Ramsey McLean were walking along and seeking inspiration for a new scene for the movie Sleepless in Seattle and when the mother give that wink and smile they thought of the perfect song to write for the movie,

I was in awe, crying tears of joy. I couldn't believe my mother was the inspiration for the song I adore with all my heart. I couldn't contain my joy any longer as I turned towards him with a wide smile and squealed,

"DOCTOR, YOU ARE THE GREATEST MAN THE FACE OF THE EARTH, AND I LOVE YOU!"

Before the doctor could another word, I bounced on the doctor, knocking us both down onto the warm sand and I KISSED HIM, I KISSED THE DOCTOR, AND I THINK HE KISSED ME BACK!

Before I can tell if the doctor was kissing me back he pulled me away rushed back into the TARDIS, as he screamed at without looking back,

"It's time that I take you home, now."

I slowly followed him to back to the TARDIS as no longer had tears of joy was tears of heartbreak,.

As we entered into TARDIS, I screamed,

"What did I do wrong!"

He murmured,"You did nothing wrong, I did, I shouldn't be acting this way, not again."

I went towards him, trying to face him but he wouldn't look at me, so I pleaded, "Doctor, look at me, please."

He looked at me with pain in his face, and I told him, "Doctor, I know it is hard for you to love, after losing much, but you are entitled to love someone and that someone can be me."

Doctor said, nothing, I sighed and grabbed his hand as I said, "But no matter what, whatever you decide, I will always be here. The choice is up to you."

I left the Doctor to gather in his thoughts. I began to feel lightheaded, and my head started to hurt. I heard strange voice whisper,

"Thank you, my dear Clara, thanks to you, all three of us, including the doctor, are going to have some fun" then he made a sinister laugh. I tried to shake it off, but I started to yawn. I felt very sleepy so sleepy I fell into the doctors arm, which strangely felt his to lay on top on me, then I thought something is not right.


	3. The Third Entry

Diaries of an Impossible Girl

Third Entry:

From now on, every diary entry will start out like this: my name is Clara Oswin Oswald. I travel with a man called the Doctor in what I call the snog box, but he calls it the TARDIS. Yes, it does stand for something: Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Today, I write about the adventure we had inside and outside the TARDIS.

The alarm waken me as felt what wrote previously felt like a dream, I, I checked my head to see if I suffer from a concussion, quick pat of my head no bumps sigh of relief, then light blub came to me as I hopped out of my bed looked under to find my diary grabbed it looking for my recent entry and there it was the entry where the doctor took to see my mother and father dancing on the beach in Baltimore before died, me so happy at that moment I kissed the doctor, I told him and loved him and he could love me the choice was up to him then the worry set in as read the final sentence of my entry hearing the voice of strange man then suddenly feeling sleepy.

Then I wake up in a bed, not the TRADIS

Then I heard a male voice say, "Would like some breakfast?" popping the bathroom him shirtless, only wrapped in the towel in bounce the bed giving a kiss, then I slap him,

He screamed, "What the bloody hell was that for."

"Kissing without my consent and specially when I don't know who you are."

The man said, "Oh sweetheart no drinking for you, you must have a heck of hang over last night."

"Listen, I have no clue what you are talking about and who tell hell are you."

"My souffle, I am your husband Emmett Brown, you are my wife, Clara Oswin Oswald."

I became shocked so shocked that I fainted and fell off the bed, then I wake back in the TRADIS with the doctor who was trying to wake me up. Then I asked straight away,

"Doctor, something wrong."

"Yes, I know."Doctor told me

"What you were dreaming about just now." Doctor then asked

"But Doctor didn't feel like a dream." I told him

"Just tell me." Doctor yelled

"I'm married to a man named Emmett Brown" I inform him

Doctor stunned as said, "Really, congras."

I know he didn't mean so I told him, "You don't mean that."

Just before Doctor was about to reply someone else chimed in. "Sad to say that doesn't mean that Clara, but then again the Doctor's number one rule is that he lies."

Clara saw a man that is bawled head, and messed up look alike version then I asked the Doctor

"Who is this man, Doctor do you know him."

Doctor said nothing

Then the look alike said, "The Doctor is not good introductions so I will be happy to introduce myself " then bird started to chirp and then me and the doctor started feeling sleepy and then the look alike added, "But that will have, Clara the impossible girl, enjoy married life."

Then I wake back in the bed, and the look alike doctor was standing in front of me and I asked him, "Who are you?"

He told me, "Well in this world, I am your doctor making a home visit, doing a check which you fine and health, I just subscribe that you lighten the load on your alcohol consumption, but in the other with your doctor, I am his other half his hidden desires which plague him and I am the dreamlord, lord that make either him or his faithful companions to make a choice, and I am to help the doctor with a choice that plaguing him."

"Choose what." I was confused asking the doctor, "What is this dreamlord talking about choose what?"

Still no answer, the dreamlord jumped in again, "He is not going to answer you, and come my Clara, haven't you notice the way he treats you lately. I can't you see when the Doctor is in love."

"In love" I looked at the doctor I could see it in his eyes, then I said to the dreamlord, "The Doctor loves me, but why does have to choose for."

"My Clara, " the Dreamlord said, "The doctor simply can't fall save the universe and time, being a time and be in love, he deems for it to be unfair to himself and you. Now doctor I think she needs to know why."

I pleaded the doctor to tell me why he need to choice, I grasped for his hand and told him, "Choose the life have or the life I desire"

Dreamlord added, "Clara, take a nap, me and my other half need to chat."

Then the birds start to chirp I felt weak and as feel onto the cold TRADIS floor, then suddenly I awake in a bed with another cuddling in my arms, this man who looks the doctor believes I am his wife where the doctor doesn't exist. Why I am here, why?

I slip out of this man's arms, wen to the bathroom, lock it, rummaging through the medicine cabinet to find anything to help me sleep, but of course nothing not even cough syrupy, so frustrating she to understand what was going with the Doctor was he struggling within himself to choose the life he had and the one he desires. Then she realize the doctor wants a life, where is normal, happy, and married to me. Why didn't realize this before, how sweet the doctor is in love with her, she was wishing for this to make me see that he had the same feeling she did for him. But the sad thing was The doctor was struggling with his feeling for her. She need to do something to show the Doctor, that he didn't have to struggle with his feelings, but how she stay in the bathroom till she could come with way in how to do so.

Back in the TRADIS, it is was the Doctor vs. The Dreamlord, one would eventually would take one over the other, the question is who it will be, the Doctor was pacing, wondering to the solve this annoyance of the Dreamlord, but the Dreamlord was tried of waiting so he went on to tell the Doctor,

"Why are you pacing around about, this is simple decision, Do you want to live the life which Clara is in right now, or do you want to travel with her risking her and your life which the two of you never admit in how you truly feel."

"No choice is simple when it comes to me or you." the doctor said

"Doctor, you think that I am the bad guy after what happen the last time, but I was doing to a favor with Mrs. Pond, you knew she loved you and Rory, but she couldn't have the both of you, and even though yes you loved her, you didn't her want to see her hurt, so you asked me to make her choose Rory and she did, and now here we are again, only this time its different this time you need to make the choice which the life you want to have which is it, the life where you are normal, loving devoted husband to Clara, or do are traveling with the impossible girl, who is only just a friend."

Doctor was silent, still pacing, and still ignoring the dreamlord, but as he was pacing he was starring at Clara, curious as to what life would be like as Clara's husband.

I, Clara, need to go back to sleep, I needed to tell the doctor, he didn't to struggle with his feeling he didn't to choose lives, but since I was sleeping and in a dream and light blub, an idea jump out my head, she need knew how to get the Doctor to listen to her, praying the doctor look alike was still sleeping I peak outside the bathroom door to see that he still was .

So I, Clara came out the bathroom went back into bed snuggled up against to the doctor lookalike placing my hand over his heart(s) closed my eyes praying this will work, then I went close up against the doctor lookalike's ear thought if this is dream doctor the real doctor must in there somewhere. And since was sleeping maybe I could my doctor in the TRADIS. After I am the impossible girl, I make the impossible things happen. So I started by saying,

"Doctor, you hear, it is me Clara."

Doctor sat by the sleeping Clara the Dreamlord sat by him and said, "You can end it just simply choose."

Then doctor felt lightheaded he close he eyes for a moment, and when he close he eyes he saw Clara saying, "Doctor, you hear it is me, Clara."

The Doctor said, "Clara, I can see you."

I hear the lookalike doctor talk in his sleep and say, "Clara, I see you."

My beat heart beat I was smile he can see me, try not to lose my composure, but I keep talking to him, "Doctor, are you okay, in the TRADIS."

He whisper to me, "I am always safe in the TRADIS, I am worry about you, are you safe?"

"I am safe, actually, I am in another life, where you are not the doctor, but my husband. Why is that? I though his dreamlord is a bad guy."

"To be honest, he is me, he is me resolves the conflict in my lives." He said

"Doctor, this dream I am living in even though sweet knowing you want a normal life with me, for me it not the life I don't want."

The doctor's heart feel like they were about to break, "So you don't want to live a life with me"

I laughed, he thinks I am dumping him, her poor doctor so sensitive, "You silly, I want to live a life with just not a normal life, I want to life a life where travel, have fun, and love each other.:

"Love, Clara, are telling me you love me "

Clara smiling then she kissed the sleeping doctor on the lips, and the doctor on the TRADIS, open his felt his lips, feeling warm and passionate, and the doctor had the glow in his face the glow being in love, the Dreamlord then realize it was time, the doctor had made the decision,

"So doctor, what is going to be let Clara keep sleeping or wake her up."

The doctor looked at the Dreamlord and said, "Wake her up," Dreamlord smiled and said, "Then shake on then and I will be gone."

Then they sake hands the dreamlord disappear."

After I kissed the doctor, I was waiting for the doctor to whisper the four words, but the lookalike doctor woke up and said, "Good morning, my Clara."

"Doctor it Is you."

Doctor lookalike's show a bewildered look on his face, "Clara, my sweet, I am so I am not the doctor in which you speak."

My heart sank, as I started to cry, "No," I lost it bang on my pillow and cover, screaming for the damn bird to chirp, but there no sound except the sounds of my crying, and the sound of voice of the doctor lookalike's saying, "Calm down, I am here, talk to me what is bothering you."

"You don't understand, this is life I don't want the life I want is use, traveling with you space and time, me the impossible and you, the doctor, my doctor."

Then the birds chirp, and I was the happiest girl in all of space and time when those chirp, I was so happy I kissed the lookalike doctor, passionate I may added, and after we parted lips, he said to me,

"Now that is my Clara,"

"I always be your Clara, and you will always be my doctor. I love you."

Then before the doctor lookalike could say it back I kissed him again, more passionately than before. Then I parted his lips once again, I open my eyes to find myself in the TRADIS as the doctor said,

"There is something I need to tell you"

"What would that be." I asked,yes I was play coy

"You, Clara OSWIN Oswald, my impossible girl, I love you, May am I kiss you."

"Doctor, my sweet doctor, you don't even have to ask."

The Doctor smiled, kiss me for real for the first time in this life anyway from what told him, that he respected the first time we in the future in dalek asylum, the second time he like me after saved his life from the ice people, and the third time, he has falling in love me, it is like the saying goes "Third time is the charm."

As far my next entry will not for certain, but at least now I have on record that me, Clara OSWIN Oswald, loves her doctor, and he loves me the impossible girl, back. We don't need to worry no more about struggling with our feelings, and whatever lies ahead the bumps that are long the way we will be fly passed them while traveling together on the TRADIS.


End file.
